


Одна игра

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons, Rinascimento
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джироламо Риарио оставил Нико пленником на корабле, тот думал, что у графа к нему вполне определенный интерес…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна игра

— А я?! — Нико замер, с удивлением понимая, что задал вопрос вслух.

Видит Бог, ему не хотелось знать причины, которыми руководствовался граф Риарио в отношении него. Но тот все-таки ответил:

— А ты еще будешь мне полезен.

Вслед за этим последовала невинная полуулыбка. Впрочем, Нико она показалась отвратительной: уж лучше бы Джироламо сразу вытащил свою «Слезу Вдовы» и зарезал. Но ничего такого не произошло. Нико стоял под внимательным цепким взглядом, с гадливым отвращением понимая, что его оценивают. Так вот в чем дело! Ну уж нет…

Только Нико вознамерился высказать мерзкому содомиту, все, что думает по поводу его наклонностей, его улыбки и его самого в целом, как в каюту заглянул матрос. И Риарио приказал отвести свой последний «подарочек», конфискованный у Леонардо, в трюм и закрыть в клетке.

***

 

Граф точно забыл о нем напрочь. Шел третий день плаванья, а в трюм к пленнику, кроме черной рабыни Зары, никто не заглядывал. Его кормили, он не страдал от жажды, но тем сильнее мучился от неизвестности и безделья.

Нико уже решил, что это и есть план Джироламо Риарио: истомить ожиданием неизбежного, чтобы он не сопротивлялся. Проклятый мужеложец! Если тот и в самом деле мечтает о заднице Нико, то понадобится пяток солдат, чтобы его удержать! Что-что, а без сопротивления Нико не сдастся! Пусть даже оно будет бесполезным, глупым, и наверняка очень недолгим.

Нико так и представлял, как в клетку заходит какой-нибудь головорез из тех, что отправил с Джироламо граф Урбино, и с похабной липкой усмешкой бьет его по темечку. Мир померкнет, а очнется Нико уже под Риарио, привязанный к чему-нибудь за руки и за ноги. Если, конечно, тот не возжелает сперва посмотреть. Сделает, как пить дать, из него корабельную шлюху. 

Ну уж нет! Нико скорее себе язык откусит и истечет кровью!

Эта смелая мысль грела ровно до тех пор, пока Нико не принялся раздумывать о ее воплощении. Он как-то попробовал примериться, пару раз больно прикусил себе язык и… В общем, этот исход был на самый крайний случай. К тому же, думал Нико, римский выродок слишком самовлюблен, чтобы делиться своим хоть с кем-то. Например, насколько можно судить, на корабле до черной рабыни никто и пальцем дотронуться не смел.

Наверняка граф Риарио просто прикажет привести его в свою каюту. И хотя Джироламо не отличался внушительным телосложением, все же он был воином, и вряд ли Нико сможет при всем желании оказать серьезное сопротивление. Скрутит его гонфалоньере Святого Престола, стянет портки и…

О дальнейшем Нико старался не думать. Перед мысленным взором возникала снисходительная полуулыбка Риарио, которая становилась чувственной, а обычно насмешливый взгляд карих глаз затягивался поволокой наслаждения… Плохо, очень плохо. Неудачная идея — размышлять о своей участи. 

Нико, что уж душой кривить, был девственником только по части девиц. Влечение же к мужчинами не было чем-то неизведанным: этот запретный плод он уже успел вкусить. А если прибавить, что постоянное общение с художниками и скульпторами приучило Нико восхищаться красотой в любом ее проявлении, то положение становилось совсем бедственным.

Поспорить с тем, что Джироламо был красив, мог только слепой. Да, он был бастардом Папы, бессердечным ублюдком, не знающим жалости и сострадания. Ему нравилось причинять людям боль и мучения, но это никак не влияло на факт его физической привлекательности.

А Риарио, черт бы его побрал, был очень привлекателен! Особенно связанный и с кляпом во рту. Порою Нико с не самыми благочестивыми помыслами вспоминал, как они с Зо привязали этого гада к дереву и заткнули ему пасть. Джироламо прожигал их злыми взглядами, напрасно старался вырваться, заветный ключ на шнурке покачивался на груди… 

Этот образ нет-нет, да и возникал в памяти.

Сейчас, правда, прикован был сам Нико. И забавляться, как пожелают, будут с ним. 

Но к своему ужасу Нико понимал, что возможные прикосновения уже не кажутся отвратительными. Отчего-то Нико думал, что страсть Джироламо будет похожа на его ярость: такая же необузданная, она выплеснется, как неукротимый поток на того, кто окажется рядом.

Нико старался забыть об этих мыслях, но через неделю плена начали ему сниться сны. Джироламо разрывал на нем рубашку, припадал жадным ртом к груди, пьяно смеялся, жестоко целовал, а от его рук кожа горела огнем. И Нико даже не мог воспротивиться, теряя волю от одной мысли о близости с этим опасным человеком. В снах Риарио как будто было не все равно, что чувствовал Нико. А потому, хоть Джироламо и был груб, Нико не возражал. Когда чужие руки грубо сминали его ягодицы, Нико не сдерживал тихих стонов: он и сам уже горел от желания. Джироламо разворачивал его спиной к себе, заставлял встать на колени. Опускаясь следом, ложился на Нико обнаженной грудью, и это прикосновение было безумно приятным. Граф крепко обнимал, терзал губами его шею, скользил руками по животу все ниже и ниже. И наконец его ладонь накрывала пах Нико. Тот уже не мог сдержать себя — подавал бедрами вперед, требуя большего… и Риарио смеялся, шепча какие-то глупости. Этот мягкий, обволакивающий, тихий голос был опаснее всего — он был так хорош, когда его хозяин не сулил всякие ужасы. Этот голос бархатом ласкал все чувства, и Нико не мог больше молчать:

— Пожалуйста…

Он и сам не знал, о чем просил, но томление лишало его разума. Он хотел больше нежности, больше прикосновений, больше наслаждения и радости… Больше Джироламо Риарио. Да, Нико хотел его. И когда ловкие пальцы Джироламо, расправившись со шнуровкой, накрыли напряженный член, Нико громко застонал…

И проснулся.

Граф Риарио стоял у решетки и улыбался так, как будто видел все, что происходило в чужом сне. Нико забился в дальний угол клетки, чувствуя себя вором, которого застали на месте преступления. Он знал, что его щеки пылали, но не смог бы сказать — от возбуждения или стыда. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не стонал в голос. Джироламо улыбнулся и мягко произнес:

— Что ж… Начнем.

Сердце Нико едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, а потом ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

Тем временем матрос установил у края решетки небольшой столик и подвесил на решетку фонарь, а рабыня Зита разложила какую-то странную доску.  
Риарио мечтательно провел по прутьям клетки ладонью, словно лаская железо, затем, одарив пленника пронзительным изучающим взглядом, подошел и сел к столу.

— Я хочу научить тебя одной игре, — начал он, забирая из рук рабыни горшочек и доставая пару камушков.

Нико ошарашенно опустился на пол напротив доски, с некоторым разочарованием понимая, что насиловать его прямо сейчас никто не собирается. Граф говорил про «белые» и «черные» фишки, увлекательность игры и что-то еще. Голос лился тихой завораживающей мелодией, а Нико смотрел, как его красивые руки выкладывают первый ряд фишек на доску. 

Он еще ничего не знал об этой игре и не сделал ни одного хода, но, кажется, уже проиграл.


End file.
